1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a residual liquid meter, and more particularly to a residual liquid meter including a microcomputer responsive to signals indicative of liquid level and flow to indicate the amount of liquid remaining in a reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of residual liquid meter, e.g., automotive vehicle fuel tank meters, use a float with a brush which slides moved up and down in contact with a film resistor surface according to liquid changes. The basic problems with such meters are as follows:
(1) there is an unstable connection between the brush on the float and the film resistor on a printed board;
(2) the up-and-down movement of the float in response to changes in liquid level is slow because of friction produced by the many moving parts used in the residual fuel meter; and
(3) an accurate measurement of the residual liquid is difficult when the liquid level tilts, as frequently occurs in automotive fuel tanks.
Therefore, it is difficult to measure accurately the quantity of residual fuel within the fuel tank of an automotive vehicle by conventional methods.
A more detailed description of the prior-art residual fuel meter is made with reference to FIG. 1 under DETAILED DESCRIPTION.